


One Step Over the Edge

by chains_archivist



Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, Breathplay, Incest, M/M, Semi Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Angel</p><p>AJ teaches Rick a lesson. Takes place after the end of "It's only a game."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Archive: yes, anywhere  
> Disclaimer: You know and I know they aren't mine.  
> Warnings: Incest. Breath control play. Semi-noncon. OK! Listen to your friendly neighborhood succubus. Breath control play is like driving your car without oil, an extremely dangerous idea. It is unpredictable, can be fatal, and is highly addictive. DO NOT DO IT! I've already lost one person I know to autoerotic asphyxiation, don't make it 2!

"You were not very damn funny up there on the cliff."   
  
"I'm sorry, AJ." Rick knew better than to argue. His little brother had just risked life, limb and the wrath of Uncle Sam for him. Again.   
  
AJ's voice was deadly as he paced in closer, eyes burning with fury. "I threatened a member of the NSA for you. I faced a machine-gun disguised as Charlie McCarthy for you. I beat four members of the KGB for you. I got a nasty call from the neighbors, and have to buy new sheets because of you. And all you can say is 'sorry?' I don't think that's quite good enough." He grabbed the rope that still dangled from Rick's wrist. "Call the girl on the ledge payback if you want, but there isn't enough payback for you scaring me like that. You really want to die so badly, Rick?"   
  
"No, I don't want to die at all."   
  
"Could have fooled me." He was busily stripping the clothes from his older brother. "You're mine, and I will not let you go again. Maybe you need another demonstration of that. Get undressed."   
  
Rick wasn't sure he wanted to, given AJ's current temper, but decided it was safer to play along. AJ had undone the rope, but seemed absorbed in knotting it.   
  
"All the way," came the order as he stood in hat and black briefs. "On the bed," AJ said absently, jerking his head toward the hotel bed. Rick lay back and waited.   
  
Finally satisfied with his handiwork, AJ came to the bed. He knelt, fully dressed, over his brother, pinning him down with his weight. "Richard Lawrence Simon, next time you decide you want to taste death, all you have to do is ask!"   
  
A fierce mouth swept down, plundering, demanding, taking. Rick yielded to it, and felt something slide over his head. A rope tightened on his throat. He opened his eyes when AJ let him up.   
  
A noose circled his throat, no tighter than a necktie. AJ held the free end. "Since you seemed so eager for it up on the cliff, I think you need to know exactly what you're playing with."   
  
Shadows crossed Rick's face. "I do know, kid. That's why it doesn't scare me anymore. After a point--"   
  
"Shut up." AJ kissed him again, hard. He felt his lip split under the biting brutality of the kiss. "You promised you'd come back. But some part of you is still in that stinking jungle, and thinks this is all a dream. And since you can't die in your dreams, you do stupid stuff. You are mine, and you don't get to die until I say you can!"   
  
"AJ, don't do this. You really don't want to cross this line."   
  
"Oh I do. You have no idea how much I want this." He tightened the noose just a little. "I'm just going to take you into a little darkness, not all the way down. I'll never take you all the way until you ask."   
  
"AJ."   
  
"I said, shut up. How can you learn anything if your mouth is going?" He pulled it a little tighter and listened as Rick's breathing became labored. "Now, a little reinforcement of the lesson."   
  
AJ moved forward and unzipped his pants. "You can breathe enough to suck me." Rick obliged, the blood tingling in his lips as he strained for oxygen. His beloved brother, partner, lover had become a cold-eyed executioner, and he was afraid.   
  
Once he felt he was adequately wet, AJ shoved Rick's legs up to his chest and entered him with no other preparation. "Mine!" he insisted possessively.   
  
It hurt. AJ had never hurt him before, and this was an ugly first. The position was awkward and he was getting nothing out of this, The noose tightened more. He rasped, feeling like his face was exploding, his heartbeat too loud in his ears accompanied by a whooshing sound.   
  
"I like it when you buck like that. Too much more, and I'm going to finish." AJ's voice came from far away. Dimly, he realized he couldn't breathe anymore, and big black spots with little gold sparkles were crowding his vision. He was faintly aware of AJ's hand stroking him, turning him on. This was horrible and wonderful at the same time. The fear, the arousal and the light-headedness were potent when mixed together.   
  
AJ tightened the noose a little more. He couldn't hear Rick breathe, and watched as his brother simultaneously climaxed and stopped moving. He released the noose, loosening it quickly, and laid his ear on Rick's chest. He was fine. He'd wake with a splitting headache, but he'd wake.   
  
Slowly, carefully, AJ took what pleasure he could wring from the unconscious body in his bed.   
  
***   
  
"Oh, my head. Kid, don't do that again." Rick sat up miserably. His head throbbed like a strobe light, and it hurt to swallow or talk.   
  
AJ looked up from one of his ever-present mystery novels. "Don't try to get yourself killed, and I won't have to." He lounged in one of the Sahara's big chairs, wearing only a black satin robe. "Come here and prove you learned your lesson."   
  
"AJ, I don't think I can." Rick stood and staggered before dropping back onto the bed.   
  
"Crawl if you have to." Rick cursed the day he'd let AJ get the upper hand in this relationship. He might have to go, but he'd do it on his own two feet.   
  
Carefully, the treacherous floor tilting at unexpected angles at just the wrong times, he made his way across the room and stood in front of his brother.   
  
"Knees?" The raised eyebrows spoke volumes. AJ was still mad at him.   
  
Rick dropped heavily to his knees in front of the chair. AJ was hard and naked under the robe. Rick wrapped his arms around his waist and gently kissed the ready cock. AJ nodded, and Rick went to work. It was exactly the wrong angle and he gagged.   
  
"Sloppy. You were the one who taught me how to do this. I really hope a second lesson won't be necessary."   
  
The phone rang and AJ picked it up. He listened. and then pushed Rick away. "Saved by the bell. We have to go home."   
  
He stood up and pulled Rick to his feet before pulling his big brother down to kiss him. "You are mine. And nobody, not even Death, gets to take you away."   
  
*end*


End file.
